I'll Stand in the Rain
by KawaiiMangaMermaid
Summary: Amu gets a shocking package in the mail, from a certian you know who, that leads to her making a very important decision. Songfic on Stand in theRain by Superchick.


Mermaid: Just a quick one-shot I thought up while writing 'Last Minute'. This is based on the song 'stand in the rain' by Superchick. I do not own the song or Shugo Chara because if I did tadamu would be banned and Amu and Ikuto and Amu would be married with a million children.

Ikuto: I like the idea, do you Amu-_koi_? *smirks*

Amu: As long as hes not perverted and calls me _Amu_ not _Amu-koi_.

On with the story.

I stood there the letter in my hand. I knew it was signed by Ikuto as soon as I got it because he had put a blue cat sticker on it. I ripped it open to reveal the worst thing I could read, it wrote:

_My dearest Amu,_

_I have written to inform you that you have been invited to my wedding. I am marring a lawyer called Mistuki and we are to be wedded on the 8__th__ of August. _

My birthday.(I made it up cus I don't know her birthday) I carried on reading.

_We hope you come as her maid of honor._

I couldn't read anymore. I ran to my room leaving the letter on the table.

_She never slows down. She doesn't know why, But she knows that when shes all alone, Feels like its all coming down._

I thought that for once I was loved. That someone didn't use me as there toy. Tadase did that, Kaname did that, Roy did that. No Ikuto just leads me on to believe that he loved me and then announces that he is marring someone else. I wanted someone to love me for the real me, not the cool and spicy me, not the naïve me.

_She won't turn around, The shadows are long but she fears if she cries, That first tear, The tears will not stop, raining down._

I fight the urge to cry. I know that he didn't mean to be hurtful but it still stabbed me in the chest. I had known him for 7 years now.(Yes she's 20)That doesn't make it any easier. I remember the amusement park. A pang of pain hits my chest. I know I can't give up now or no-one will love me.

_Stand in the rain, Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_Stand through the pain, You won't drown. And one day what's lost can be found_

My heart will not be taken by him. Even though I love him with all my heart, he can marry a beggar for all I care.

**I will not be hurt.**

_Stand in the rain_

I let out a sob and realize, I can deny loving him with words, but my heart will still have the feelings I bared; my love. From the way he smirks to his glossy blue hair. From the captivating navy eyes to his perverted-ness (Ikuto: ohhh she likes my perverted-ness). I will not deny loving him, I will simply get over the fact that it is unrequited. I won't complain or say anything.

_She won't make a sound_

I fight the ergue to yell or not go to the wedding. I'm fighting my head and my heart.

_Alone in this fight with herself, And the fears whispering, If she stands, She'll fall down_

I can't make it. Going would be an embarrassment. But I have to for Ikuto, but the thought of making myself look like a fool dominated that. I wish mum or my charas were here. I want someone to find me in this sea of facades so I can be myself and express my feelings.

_She wants to be found. The only way out, Is through everything, She's running from. _

I want to stop it all and rest. Heartbreak leaves you with no energy and low self-asteem. It burns your heart and makes you feel like trash, or worse, something people don't want to spend time on. Or with

_Wants to give, And lie down_

This is for me now, my pride. Not for him,_ never_ for him. I want to show my feelings without ruining his wedding with what's left of my warm feelings. I'll write a letter and give it to him after the wedding. Then I'll move to America with Rima or Utau. Whatever. Urggghhhh my head hurts. I will not give in to fellings.

_Stand in the rain, Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_Stand through the pain, You won't drown. And one day what's lost can be found_

**I will not be hurt.**

_Stand in the rain_

My life is mine. I can feel my feelings escalating into a tense scream. I let it out and gave in to tears. I sat at my desk and started the letter. I hope this all goes smoothly and I don't have a break down.

I won't. I know I won't. Because, from today, I will have walls around my heart and I will be cautious about who I let in and who to avoid.

I will stand on my own

_Stand in the rain, Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_Stand through the pain, You won't drown. And one day what's lost can be found_

_Stand in the rain, Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_Stand through the pain, You won't drown. And one day what's lost can be found_

I will…

_Stand in the rain_ Stand in the rain

A/N:

Mermaid: I hope it wasn't to depressing and I still wonder if I should make it longer. And next time….

I WILL MAKE SURE IKUTO DOES NOT INTERUPT!

Ikuto:*cowers behind Amu* ..gomen….help me..

Amu: Calm down… although Ikuto did deserve it.

Ikuto: Amu-koi! You're supposed to defend me!*pouts*

Mermaid: *glares* Shut up….OR ELSE!

*Amu drags Mermaid of and Ikuto stands there, shocked*

Ikuto: Okay…. Thanks for reading, please comment on how we should, and if we should, continue the story! Thanks! V


End file.
